A Soldiers Story
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, a war veteran. Clare Edwards single parent, widower, and Journalist for the Toronto Herald. An interview for the Human Interest page in the Newspaper. Could it turn into something more? Rate T for future chapters


**Hey guys! I'm back! Lol Well here's a knew story I'm thinking about working on. Lemme know what you guys think because depending on the reviews and alerts I may continue it. It's not really long just spaced well. Read and Review!**

**-BB93**

**Clare POV**

"C'mon Mel, Mommy's gonna be late for work if you don't hurry up," I urged my four year old daughter Melinda who was sitting at our kitchen counter nibbling at her bowl of cereal.

"Sorry Mommy," she replied jumping off the stool as I dumped the Lucky Charms into a Ziploc baggy and helped her into her coat.

"Don't be, Mommy just has an interview to get ready for, and you have your field trip remember?" at the sound of field trip Melinda's eyes grew big and a smile grew on her face.  
>"Let's go!" she exclaimed pulling me out of our small condo.<p>

"Go get in the car, I forgot something," I said smiling, as my daughter skipped to the car. Back when I was 16 I'd never imagined I'd be a 30 year old widow, working for the Toronto Herald. I was a journalist in the Human Interest section. Those articles ranged from a cat stuck in a tree, to a man saving a child from a burning building, it depended on the day.

Quickly hurrying back into the house, I grabbed my gold locket. It held a picture of me, Melinda, and Jake my late husband. I sighed as I clipped it around my neck. I still remembered that day.

**Flash back **

_A warm spring day Jake and I had decided to take our 2 year old daughter Melinda to the pool. Clare preferred to lay out on the pavement surrounding the public pool then actually swim in the pool. Jake however wasted no time wading out to the 5ft area with Melinda in his arms, much to Clare's objection. _

"_C'mon Mel, get Mommy!" Jake exclaimed laughing as the two year old squealed splashing her arms and legs in an attempt to soak Clare. The attempt worked, and before she knew it Clare joined her husband and daughter in the pool. The picture was taken later while Clare lay on a beach towel, sunglasses on with Melinda next to her mimicking her. Jake was behind Clare, messing with her auburn curls. An act that she absolutely loved. If only she knew that in less than a week her life would be turned upside down by a drunk driver, K.C. Guthrie to be exact. _

**Present Day **

Looking at the picture in the locket I sighed. It was days like today I missed Jake the most. He'd have loved what our daughter had turned into. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing she had places to go people to see. One of them a soldier just coming back from war, a man named Elijah Goldsworthy.

**Eli POV**

It seemed like I've been wishing for this day to come since I was drafted. I was done with war, done with fighting. I was finally free, of all those things. Being discharged was something most men had to wait years for, Eli had been lucky enough to receive it within 10 years of service.

As I set foot off the plain, in my camouflage uniform, duffel bag thrown over my shoulder I breathed a sigh of relief that I've held in way too long. Glancing around the crowded airport I spotted my mother and father walking towards me with huge grins on their faces. No one else, not that it surprised me, the only other person who'd be there was Adam and he was on his honey moon. I wasn't like my comrades who all had wives and children waiting for them, and I was fine with that.

The few seconds I'd been off in my own world had allowed my mother enough time to embrace me in a "hug" more like a death grip.  
>"Oh Baby boy!" she wailed sobbing into my shoulder, in a tight embrace.<br>"Hey Mom," I whispered shooting Bullfrog a glance that pleaded for help. He grinned and nodded.

"Cece you're gonna suffocate the poor boy," he said gently pulling her off of me.  
>"I missed ya kid," he said giving me a pat on the shoulder and a proud smile<p>

"It's good to be back," I replied smiling as we walked out to Morty.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review! :D More to come if I get some reviews *hint hint* =}**


End file.
